Cryaak's Trick
by Conflicted One
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: The God

_**Authours Notes: This chapter is mainly setup for the rest of the novel, not all of it will make sense, but if you stick with it all will be revealed in the next chapter which I should have up in the next few days.**_

* * *

My name is Stipolla-Andorouth-Lindill.

I don't know if my fellow Andalites will recognize that name, they probably won't for some time.

Yeerks know that name, you see I, or my body, was the former host of Subvisser-3, one of Visser 3's henchmen.

My fellow, or former fellow Humans will never recognize that name, they would know me by the name of Sterling. Simply Sterling, I can not tell you more, as my human family can not know I still am alive in any form, it's one of the rules I play by. Rules instituted by Crayak and Ellimist. The only people who call me this name now are my human friends who have too hard of a time saying my andalite name.

I'm confusing you aren't I? Well this is normal, I must explain my story to you, you must believe it. You must believe that everything I'll tell you here is true, is real. The Yeerks exist. If you don't, then you may perish, in one form or another.

However, my story begins when I believed it to be a lie, in a book. A book marked fiction, a book I can't remember beyond what has happened to me thus far, but I know existed, I know they existed because I read them, but I can't remember a word from than other than the title, Animorphs.

I was human then, living a normal life. But I lost a friend. A friend to suicide, to be honest I really liked this friend, you know as in loved. Before this I had my issues, let me tell you, but after that, I lost it. I did not want to live anymore. I prayed every night for death to find me. I was a Christian though, so I always thought suicide was wrong, I knew that if I did it, I would go to hell. However, I found something so revolting, so hard to deal with, I didn't care. I found a letter to me from this girl, saying I was a weakling, saying I was nothing she wanted, saying that she killed herself because I would not leave her be.

This pushed me over the edge, I knew then the only escape I would have from the memories, from the pain, from the longing. I knew death would be my only escape, so I went home. I went home, grabbed a knife, and begin sawing at my wrist. Suddenly a light flashed, a light so bright it paralyzed all my sense.

Slowly but surely, I began to be able to speak, hear, and see, but I could not move, before me stood a creature so beautiful nothing could describe it, but... it felt weird, I don't know how to describe it, evil is the only word for it. I knew it was God... or... Satan.

The creature began to speak. "Sterling, you have committed a vile sin. A sin so evil you will be sent to Hell for it. However, I am willing to give you another chance." At that moment I knew it had to be God, I just knew, or I thought I knew but in reality I had no idea.

I asked, "What chance?"

The creature responded, "I have need for your mind elsewhere on this planet. I have need for you to become something else to help me wage a war that we must win." I must confess, this confused me, I thought to myself wasn't God omni-potent, couldn't he do whatever he wanted, but then I remembered that we each have a free will.

"And what must I do?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You must become another creature, you will remember your life as it was, all but a few small details, but also remember the invented past of this creature you will become, you will then have full freedom to choose your destiny as that creature, to reverse this great sin you have done." The creature replied to me, giving me the hope of redemption.

"But... what will happen to my human body, and my family?" I asked.

The creature gave me a look like, before proceeding, "They will believe you are dead, your body will remain here, it is your mind I need, not your body. This is your only rule of this deal, you may never tell your parents if you see them that you are their son, you may never tell your family what has happened to you."

"And if I disagree?" I asked?

"You will be returned to your dying form, and live out your eternal destiny. Hell." The creature responded.

So I said yes, at the time it seemed logical. God was giving me another chance. But I was soon to find that God did not exist, that this creature was evil embodied, and that this entire talk had been a trick.

Right after I said yes, another blinding flash hit me, and I fell asleep, into a sleep that was so deep, it was unlike anything I had ever had in my life.

I would awake to find that the "God" I thought this creature was, was really a trickster and deciever, and that I was to be trapped in a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hell

**CHAPTER 2: THE HELL**

I awoke from my sleep, refreshed, but with one difference, I could not move, I could not use my mouth... wait I had no mouth, I couldn't do anything with my body. I heard, I saw, I felt, I moved, but It was not me doing it. This alarmed me greatly, what alarmed me more was soon to follow.

-Do you like your new life, Sterling?- A voice said in my head, laughing.

My body looked down for me, I noticed my hands, they had blue fur, further down I saw I had hooves. I searched my memories and a list of new ones joined my old. I still remembered my human life dully, but I remembered a ...Andalite... life so much more clearly. Memories of training on a... dome ship. Having a friend who looked like my new body, a friend named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, I think he was my Shorm, my best friend. I remember using my tail to fight, mock battles of course, and I remembered... THE YEERKS!.

-That is correct, you are a controller, Stipolla-Andorouth-Lindill. You are now the host body for myself, Sub-Visser 3, one of Visser 3's highest lieutenants.- Again the voice in my head was mocking; horrible, evil.

-How could this be, Yeerk scum. I would rather die.- I spat back, finding myself repulsed by the idea of the Yeerk slime living in my head.

-You will see, when "God" returns- The yeerk prodded me.

God? Wait... I remember know, God had appeared to me, giving me another chance... Only it seemed I was to endure a living hell, a life with a Yeerk in my head.

I know you are probably wondering what a Yeerk is, so let me explain to you from my Andalite memory what a yeerk is, because I do not remember from my human memories.

Yeerks are different. They have no body, like yours or mine. They live in the bodies of other species. They are like ... slugs... They are almost powerless without hosts. The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept them voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist, at least a little. It seems they are already here on earth, as I know from my human memories that is where we where.

Until today, I would have told you that only one Andalite had ever been enslaved by the Yeerks, an abomination. However, I know now, that through my choosing life for "God", he was using my mind inside an Andalite, so I was the second ever Andalite... Controller.

The Andalite in me hated this, pounded to get out. The human in me was curious, wondering what this new body was like, looking through my Andalite memories.

Suddenly the beautiful creature I had thought was God appeared before me, somehow different through, you could feel evil enter the room I was in. It began to speak, "Sub-Visser, before I allow you to keep this body, you must remember the rules. First, you are not allowed to tell anyone about me. Secondly, if anyone asks how you acquired a Andalite host, you must tell them you found it sleeping in the woods in a scoop, a scoop located nearby, and you were able to capture it with a tranquilizer your human host carried. Lastly, no one is to know of the unique human/Andalite that your host is. Should you break these rules, you will die instantly, and the Andalite will be loose. "

I heard the Yeerk control my thought-speek, just so you know, Thought speak was the way Andalites talked, the way we communicate since we have no mouth, it is somewhat like your Telapathy. But anyways, he used my thoughtspeak... to confirm what he said.

- Yes, Lord Crayak. - It said. All the time I raged inside my head. "No, NO. Its not okay, let me go you repulsive slug."

I then realized the truth, this creature was not God. If my hypothesis was correct, according to my human memories he reminded me of the Biblical creature of Satan. If my Andalite memories were correct, which they had seemed to be so far, he may have been an Ellimist.

The "God" creature turned to me, seemed to look through me, past the Yeerk infesting my brain, and looked at the little part I was holed up in, then he began speaking in his deep voice, "I am neither God, nor Satan. Neither am I Ellimist, I am something far worse." Shrugging, like he had just invited me to dinner, he dissipated, simply shed into the night air. Then I found myself alone once more.

-Not alone, The yeerk reminded me, -You have me!- it laughed, as it took control of my feet and forced me to walk out into the clearing, and it began to morph into what I realized what his human host.


	3. Chapter 3: The Visser

-The Visser-

Slowly the subvisser left the cabin I… or more accurately HE forced MY body to leave the place WE were in. As we exited this cabin, the yeerk forced my body to go to a path, where a human (at least I think its human) creature lay dead at my feet. A dracon beam seemed to have burned away a lot of the corpse.

-((What is the meaning of this?))-, I asked myself. The yeerk heard my thoughts and took this time to gloat.

-((Do you like my handiwork Andalite?))- He then laughed as he used MY hands to pick up what I remembered from my human life as a cellphone, and a gun. He then used MY, my Andalite morphing powers to acquire his old host before proceeding to use his dracon beam after setting its charge on the highest and vaporizing the corpse.

He then used my morphing abilities to morph to the host, and then picked up the cellphone, and began dialing a number. The yeerk continued to taunt me by allowing me to use the ears I had as a human to hear his conversation.

"Visser 3 please, this is Subvisser 3." The yeerk used MY morphs mouth to speak into the cellphone.

"Yes,sir. Connecting." The curt voice responded . A few moments later I heard a voice so evil I could not stand it begin speaking.

"Sub-visser, this better be important for you to be using this form of communication." The voice said.

"My Visser, it is. I have found, and surprised an enemy, who is now my host."

"Sub-visser, silence. We will use your signal to find you, you have much to answer for. Destroy all evidence before we are there, except the host's hiding place. I will see you there." The voice responded, before I heard a click, and realized the visser had ended the connection.

-((You heard the boss.))- The yeerk mocked my inability to control my body, I refused to respond. I would not indulge a lesser life forms comments.

The subvisser then controlled MY body to use HIS dracon beam and went around and eliminated the cellphone and other signs of his human host. He then proceeded to the "scoop" the God creature had told him about and waited for the visser.

Shortly later, a shimmering appeared in the clearing and a shiop began to appear. It was… THE BLADE ship my andalire memories told me was the ship of Visser 3, the Abomination. The first yeerk with a Andalite Host body, the only…

-((Yes. You are the second. How does that make you feel ANDALITE.))- The yeerk asked me.

-((Vile, kil me, I do not want to be this abomination.))- I spat back.

-((Ha. In your dreams, you are too valuable to me,and to the yeerks as a group.))- The sub-visser responded with a snort.

Suddenly a body, a body I recognized began to appear as a ramp lowered from the blade ship.

The body, of Prince Alloran, the first andalite to become a host for the yeerks, the host of Visser 3, one of the most vile of yeerks.

The Yeerk controlling this human morph of my body, and in extension, my body, began to bow.

-((RISE, and report.))- Visser 3 shouted to my body.

-((Visser, I have captured and infested a Andalite I found here, He was asleep and I was able to stun it with my dracon beam, and I then infested it, I killed and eliminated my human host after knocking it out and acquiring it. This is it's scoop.))-

-((Show me, and if you are lieing, you will die.))- The visser said.

The subvisser began triggering my morphing abilities and demorphed to my adalite body.

-((Very good. Very very Good. Is there any evidence of the andalite bandits?))- The visser asked.

-((No, sir, I have searched this hosts memories and his scoop, he did not know of the bandits, he crashed in a fighter, and after destroying it, has lived in this scoop, and only left it to go far enough to feed.))- The subvisser responded.

-((You have done well Subvisse, I will make you my second in command once I can convince the Council of your worth. We will conquer earth with our superior hosts and intellects. It bodes well for you that you have caught and andalite.))- The visser gloated.

-((It would be an honor Visser.))- I heard my thoughtspeak respond.

Soon after we boarded the blade ship, and destroyed my scoop, and began to head back to the yeerk base.


	4. Chapter 4: The Will to Fight

Chapter 4: The Will to Fight

Over the next few weeks I sank into despair, raging against the creature that tricked me into this life, death would have been much better. I sank into a despair so deep that I ashamed to admit unlike the Andalite I am, I refused to fight the yeerk in my head, I soon found it was impossible and so I stopped, to this day I am shamed by my conduct as a prisoner of war, and have only been vindicated by my further conduct.

About four weeks after my "capture" I, or should I say, Sub-Visser 3, in my body, who I shall henceforth refer to as "me" or "I", was near Visser 3. We were in morph, and planning on capturing a human leader I heard through my despair induced haze as the Governor. Lately Visser 3 has been angry about something, but he had not been sharing much with Sub-visser III, and in connection, myself, beyond the fact that the Andalite Bandits, his term for the group of suspected Andalite who had been terrorizing his operations over the last few months, had ruined a chance to get a young Andalite host. Secretly Sub-Visser III was glad of this fact, because my body provided him with some leverage with the Council of 13, and with Visser 3.

While I sat in this meeting to hear Visser Three was congratulating our controllers on a job well done on setting this plan up, suddenly a human controller guard radioed Visser 3. "Visser! Forgive my interruption. But there are several small insects here!"

I listened and heard Sub-Visser Three begin talking to me in my head, a habit he cant seem to drop, an annoying one at that, stupid yeerk. –((Looks like your friends may show up, we will have them this time. Hopefully they die, make it easier on me.))-

For once I felt I had to defend my honor, and frankly this Yeerk's petty manipulation was getting to me. -((They seem to be giving the Visser trouble, and they have yet to die for you yet. If memory serves me, Visser Three has yet to capture one of them.))

Suddenly we were brought from our internal bickering by two gunshots, and one of the controllers falls dead at our feet.

Visser Three begins handing out orders in his normal yelling tone. "Kill those insects!" Suddenly a madhouse of controllers begin attempting to crush the roaches, all of sudden someone brings out bugspray, it seems too late, as all seemed to have disappeared… wait, there goes one, from a newspaper.

Suddenly one of our controllers begins cackling, a reprehensible habit, "That got him!", as the controller was about to crush the insect, Visser Three begins speaking…

"Don't crush him, he may demorph to save himself and we'll have ourselves an Andalite!" I can't help but scoff, no Andalite would willingly demorph and allow himself to be captured by the Yeerks, he would rather be a nothlit.

Suddenly a Hawk screaches in from a window and yanks the roach from the ground. Suddenly the Sub-Visser uses our mouth to warn the others, "ANDALITE!" As we attempt to capture the feathered one, he escapes with the other Andalite, and Visser Three explodes, I go back into my self-induced mental sleep to await another chance to escape.

The next Tuesday, Sub-Visser 3 was assigned to watch the Yeerk Pool, he was to pose as a mid-level human controller to keep the others under watch in case they tried to do anything to disrupt our plan, the Yeerk to enter the Governor was already in the pool, waiting when all of a sudden an alarm sounded. "Check the pool." Sub-Visser Three ordered a man and a women controller near us. They opened the door, and all of a sudden the women cries out. "ANDALITE!" This got the subvisser going, inside an Andalite…AXIMILI! My shorm was fighting alongside others in the morph of Wolf and a Human, but he crashed into the pool, the man begins firing his pistol, and then the sub-visser begins snarling. "Stop firing, you fool! The pool is in there! Visser Three will eat your guts!"

I began internally struggling with the Yeerk, the force of my struggle, and my recent … allowance… of the subvissers control, left him surprised and gaping for control. I was able to shout. "AXIMILLI!" He looks at me, surprised, and quickly before the Yeerk can regain control, "Aximili, it is I, Stipolla-Andorouth-Lindill, take me, the yeerks have me, I am struggle…" Suddenly the yeerk snarls as he regains control, -((Nice try, but you…))-

Suddenly all I see is black, and all I can remember is a tailblade coming at my head.

Suddenly I awake, and the yeerk inside me begins morphing back to andalite, before being knocked unconscious again. Again all I saw was the flat of a tailblade.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**Chapter 5: The Awakening**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**I have seen at least a few of you have favorited this story, or me. Please Review it if you have, include things like what I am doing well, what I can improve on, what you think of the concept of the story, and what you would like to see happen. Thanks folks. Also, most of what occurs between book six and the end of the series will be seen through the eyes of this character, so it could be a long time until this story is complete, however, it will be a long story. However NOT Everything in each of these books will be seen through this characters eyes, for the sake of time and effort, some of the books as a whole may be ignored, or parts of books that I feel should remain private between characters that experienced the situation may only be paraphrased from what this character hears about said encounters.**

**

* * *

**For two days, the same thing happened every time I began to awaken. For brief periods of time I would hear the Yeerk's raging at having an invalid host. I also noticed that my tail had been weighed down. Two days later I began to awaken, with a wolf, Aximilli, a human tied up, a Gorilla, and a lion all looking at me. The Yeerk, who was struggling from the onset of Kandrona Starvation began using me. –((What is the meaning of this my friend?))-

Aximilli was the only one to respond, -((Quiet Yeerk slime, you inhibit the body of a Andalite, and your abomination will not be tolerated, if you attempt to morph, you will be caught. You will die for the wrongs you have committed against our Kind and against my friend. ))-

The Yeerk snarled, -((Aximlli-Esgarrouth-Isthill, you would sentence your friend, your _shorm_ to the same fate as I, to endure my death throes as I die.))- The thought of this fate scared me, but I knew it would be over soon, and I would be free of the Yeerk, I was mentally encouraging Aximilli to sentence me to this fate.

Aximilli began laughing, -((If I could sentence my War-prince, to the fate of this,))- He said pointing one of his small arms to the human near me, -((so that one of your kind does not have another Andalite, I think I can do the same to my friend, who still is an Andalite.))-

I applauded him as the Yeerk began thrashing, I knew it had been 2 and a half days since the last time he fed.

-((And so Yeerk, it begins.))- Aximilli thought-spoke to the Yeerk possessing me.

How can I describe it, the pain was horrible for the Yeerk, but not for me. I could see everything the Yeerk went through, but it was almost like what my human past would have called, "a out of body experience." This continued, 12 hour left. Over this time, Ax left, and was replaced by owls, then a human girl, (a human girl?) came and comforted the human tied up, he must be a nothlit, if he was a war-prince. But why is an Andalite staying in the morph of a human girl, at this revelation, I began to understand what was happening, At least some of these humans were morph-capable, but how can this be, could my shorm, or another Andalite, have broken Seerow's law. To do so would be a dishonor upon our name, on the name of the individual who did so. Under no circumstance would an Andalite give the power of the Escafali Device to the humans, my mind must be playing tricks on me. For many hours of the Yeerk's final 12, this was what I thought about. Going around and around. Then Aximilli returned.

-((Stipolla, It is almost time, already our new prince is almost free, so will you be. You should actually be free before he is. Be strong. Bring our people honor. ))- He said to me, looking past the Yeerk. HE stayed here for the remaining hour, finally I felt the Yeerk spasm, as he irrationally fought to get free of my brain, seeing what must have been a … mirage… of Kandrona pool, and yelped, crawling from my ear.

As we watched, it withered and shriveled and became nothing.

Many hours later, the same thing happened to the human boy, or nothlit, which he was, I still could not guess.

Many hours later Aximilli, introduced me to a hawk I had seen watching myself and the Human child as our yeerks died. –((Stipolla, Prince Jake…))-

-((Aximilli, who is this Prince Jake, this is not an Andalite name, and how dare you call a human your Prince? It is dishonorable, if the military knew, they would…))-

-((Stipolla, it is all we have to serve, quiet, your fate is to be decided by Prince Jake, you are ordered by myself, who is senior, and by _PRINCE_ Jake, to obey Tobias, and to wait for his decision.))-

At Aximilli's pushing his seniority over me, even if it was only a few days, I still had to respect his decisions. I ignored his calling Jake his Prince and kept walking along

-((Yes, Aristh Aximilli.))- I responded. As I eyed the hawk, Aximilli began sauntering off to meet in a barn we were near.

-((Hello Tobias))- I stated. -((My name is Stipolla-Andorouth-Lindill.))- I figured I might as well talk, might be the last time if Aximili and his new companions did not trust me.

-((I know, the Ax-man told me. Anything easier I can call you, you know like an alternative name?))- He responded.

-((Ax-man?))- I questioned, -((And you call me….))- I paused for a few minutes, thinking about what I could use as a nickname, -((… Sterling))- I decided my old human name might be the easiest to remember and would be easy for them to remember also.

-((Yeah, Aximilli's nickname amongst me and my friends is Ax.))- Tobias responded.

-((What is happening?))- I asked, hoping against hope that Tobias would answer me.

-((I can't say, I'm here to keep an eye on you and ask you any questions they want to know the answer to))-

-((What is your story, Tobias, how did you come to be stuck in morph as a… hawk?))- I asked to pass the time, feeling that my current situation was off-limits as discussion topics.

-((We were on a mission and I remained in morph to allude capture as a nothlit.))-

Suddenly Aximilli came galloping out. –((Aristh Stipolla, I have come to question you to help Prince Jake make his ruling.))-

Suddenly I was nervous, why didn't they just have Tobias ask me. I thought that's what he was here for.

As if reading my thoughts Aximilli further stated –((Prince Jake sent me because he knew I could detect your body language better than Tobias, and evaluate the truthfulness of your statements better than Tobias.))- So that explained it.

Replying formally, I responded, -((Aristh Aximilli, what does this Prince wish to know?))-

Ax replied, -((Both Prince Jake and I are… curios… as to how the Yeerks captured you in the first place.))-

Quickly, and as truthfully as possible within my Andalite memory, and knowing the rules Crayak had told me about I began to speak. –((I was in my quarters on the dome ship, when the alarm sounded, in my eagerness to fight, I stole a fighter from the docking bay, I meant to fight the Yeerks, but by the time I left the hangar, I was shot down, my ship began to crash but I crashed near here. I created my scoop, but was sick and weak for a long time, during this time, I collapsed outside by scoop. As far as I can tell, my former host was in… law enforcement… and was searching the woods for something else when he found me. He then entered me before I regained consciousness, and then I was… a host))- I hung my head in regret.

Aximilli seemed distracted, and could tell I was hiding a minor detail or two, but all in all was telling the truth. –((I will report to Prince Jake, and tell him your story… and the fact you are telling the truth.))- He finally responded before galloping off.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Tobias kept watch on me, as I remained quiet, a few small animals came near me, and I began to acquire them, insects like ants, and flies, and something that my human mind told me was a flea.

Suddenly Tobias started speaking in thought-speak, I could tell I wasn't in the conversation and he was only being kind and allowing me to hear, hoping I could figure it out. –(( I vote we let him stay, if he does as Ax thinks he will))-

* * *

**A/N: I know… I suck, but I have to leave a cliffhanger to keep you wondering now and then :D**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

CHAPTER SIX: THE CHOICE

* * *

**A/N: Please review :D Also check out my website, I'll get more up later, though I have been focused on this story a bit more. (sterlingjw(dot)com)**

**Also sorry about the long wait, my computer is broken so I can only get on once in a while on my dad's laptop.**

**Also, can you guys review my portrayal of Tobias in particular, he's a weird character, and at this point I see him as sullen, but still chipper with Ax, and I figured he might extend that to Stipolla, as he is also new to the group. I don't know though…. He's just.. odd…. Right now.  


* * *

**

Now I was worried. What could Aximilli think I would do? What would  
this group do if I disagreed? Would Aximilli allow them to kill me?  
Would I have to survive on my own if they did not like me?  
Suddenly I was broken from my mental conundrum by the sight of  
Aximilli galloping towards us.

-((Stipolla, my friend. Prince Jake has given us some time to talk, we  
have to be back in about three hours, but in the meantime, lets go.))-  
He said to me in a care-free voice as he began galloping for the  
woods.

I followed after him and shortly we came upon a creek, ax stood  
drinking and I joined him.

-((Stipola, Prince Jake has authorized me to tell you the story of the  
animorphs, and our goal. He also wishes for me to tell you that you  
may join us if you wish, under the condition that you agree to treat  
this band as if it was your… military duty.))-

-((And does this Prince Jake force you to call him Pricne?))- I aksed  
with a mild tone, I honesty I was more curios than condemning.

-((No, my shorm I do so of my own free will. He is the leader of the  
Animorphs, and with no Andalites around, and the fact the Animorphs  
fight the Yeerks, makes him my Prince. It is my hope you will swear  
the same allegiance.))- Aximilli responded.

-((Hold on Aximilli, I can not, and refuse to accept and _swear_ allegiance to a group, and Prince I know nothing about. ))- I responded, quite taken aback by this turn of events.

-((I can tell you some of who the Animorphs are, but if you wish to know the whole truth, you must swear to me, as your superior in the military, and as your _shorm_, that if you are in a leave this place without joining us, that you will slit your own throat with your tailblade before you allow the Yeerks to capture you again.))- Aximilli responded.

I slid my tailblade to my throat, -((Thus I swear.))- I responded.

Aximilli began speaking after a pause-((The Animorphs are a group of humans, morph cabable humans, I am the only Andalite who is a part of this group…))-

I interrupted, -((Morph-Capable HUMANS!?! Please tell me you did not break Seerow's Law, my friend.))-

Aximilli let out a sighed in thoughtspeak, -((Yes. They are, and no I did not. Elfangor gave it to them before _Visser three…_))- Aximilli said the name as if it was the most evil name ever, as I would have. -((…killed him.))-

I was shocked, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul was dead, and at the hands of… Visser Three, it was disheartening, and that he broke Seerow's Law, what could he have been thinking. I continued listening in shock.

-((As I was stating, the Animorphs are a group of morph-cabable humans, who fight the Yeerks. All are young like us, children in the eyes of their people, a very good cover for what they do. They are democratic in nature, a very weird way to run a military operation, but it has worked. The only exception is Prince Jake, he is the undisputed leader of the Animorphs, his word is final and he decides the final outcome of any vote, though he often takes into advisement the opinion of the other Animorphs, and then he makes a decision we all must follow.))-

-((What would be my other options?))- I replied, not wanting to make a decision quickly, and without all of the information.

-((You can leave, and follow the oath you gave me if the Yeerks come close to catching you.))- Aximilli responded.

-((What would be my place in this… group?))- I asked.

-((You would be our equal, only following Prince Jake.))- Aximilli responded.

-((Can I have a few moments alone to think about it?))- I asked.

-((Tobias will fly cover so that he can warn you if you are about to go somewhere you shouldn't.))- Aximilli responded.

-((Very Well, Aximilli.))- I responded. I began to gallop away from him. And bropke out into a brisk run.

-((Hey Sterling.))- A voice I had come to recognize as Tobias' said in my head.

-((Hello Tobias.))- I said, as I began to run.

-((If it's any help, I think you should stay, we need all the help we can get, and you know more about the Yeerks, than anyone, Ax among them. You lived among t… ))-

-((Do not finish that sentence, I did no such thing.))- I snarled -((I was enslaved among them.))-

-((Whoa man...))- Tobias sounded surprised at my hatred –((We know, and if you had let me finish I was going to say that… but yeah, you know more about them, and you know more than any of us, so I think you would fit in.))-

-((Tobias, thank you, friend, for the advice, but right now, I just need to think.))- I responded with a mental sigh.

-((Okay Sterling, I'll just hang back and warn you, though you may want to turn to your left a bit, you keep heading straight, you'll head straight for a road, where humans will see you.))-

-((Thank you, Tobias.))- I said as I began to turn.

I began thinking about what I could do. I could not join, and be free from all groups, but, if I was truthful, I think that may get lonely. Beyond that, what real reasons do I have to not join these Animorphs? Because I did not agree with Prince Elfangor and his decision to give the humans morphing powers? And why is that, because law does not allow it because it bit us Andalites in the back-side when we gave technology before? But is it having any negative effects so far? I can't see any. In fact, if this group was the "Andalite Bandits" Visser Three railed against all the time, they may have done more damage in such a short period than a group of Andalites may have. We seem to be too stuck in out habits, and the Yeerks use it against us. I think I have my answer, I'll join the humans, and I will help my _Shorm_.

-((Tobias, can you lead me back to the group, and ask your Prince to allow me to address the group? I have made my decision.))- I called out to the bird flying with me.

-((Sure Sterling. But we are out of range, a bit. ))- He said as he began directing me back to the barn we had come from. Halfway back he informed me he had told the others, and that they had agreed to allow me to speak to them.

We soon arrived in the barn. When I entered, Aximilli was in his Andalite form flanking on the left side, who I now recognized as Prince Jake. To me thissignified that Aximilli was willing to defend his Prince. In addition to Aximilli, a… Hispanic, if my human memories where correct, male, about the same age as the Prince, in addition to two human girls, one Caucasian and one African American, stood next to Prince Jake.

Prince Jake began speaking, "Sterling, what did you want to say?"

-((First, I would like to swear my allegiance to you, _Prince Jake_, secondly, I would like to thank you all for being willing to take me in and give me a place to stay.))-

Over the next few minutes the human children began to congratulate me. Starting with some comments of a … sarcastic… nature from the boy who introduced himself as marco, to some celebratory cheers of, if I remember correctly, "Lets kick some Yeerk butt." From the girl named Rachel. I also met Cassie and got to talk to Prince Jake.

At the end of the night Ax led me back to his stoop, and we began to sleep, but the one comment that convinced me I was right that night, was Aximilli's final comment before we fell asleep.

-((Stipolla, it is a honor to serve with you again, my Shorm.))-


End file.
